1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit having a connector used for connecting an electric wire or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic components such as a monitor or a whiplash injury prevention system may be mounted on a headrest of a vehicle. Conventionally, various connector units (for example, see FIG. 21 and Patent Document 1) are used for supplying electric power and signals to the electronic components mounted on the headrest.
A connection unit 101 as shown in FIG. 21 includes: a cylindrical holder 110 mounted on a seat 100; a connector 120 received in the holder 110; a second cylindrical holder 210 mounted on the headrest 200; and a second connector 220 received in the second holder 210. Further, a reference numeral 205 in FIG. 21 indicates a monitor as the electronic component. The connection unit 101 is assembled by inserting the second holder 210 into the holder 110, and connecting the second connector 220 to the connector 120. This assembled connection unit 101 connects the electronic components in a vehicle body to the monitor 205 in the headrest 200 to supply the electric power and the signals to the monitor 205.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-299549
The second holder 210 of the connection unit 101 is made of metal. Therefore, there is a problem that when the second holder 210 is inserted into the holder 110, an edge 220a at a top end of the second holder 210 may strike an inner surface of the holder 110 to injure the inner surface of the holder 110 or the connector 120.
Further, in the connection unit 101, because the connectors 120, 220 are connected to each other by inserting the second holder 210 into the holder 110, it is necessary that the connectors 120, 220 are surely fixed to the holders 110, 210 for preventing the connectors 120, 220 from falling out of the holders 110, 210 or being dislocated.
Further, in the connection unit 101, because the connectors 120, 220 are connected to each other by inserting the second holder 210 into the holder 110, it is necessary that an inner diameter of the holder 110 is slightly larger than an outer diameter of the second holder 210. However, if a difference between the inner and outer diameters is too large, there is a problem that a dust may enter a space between the holder 110 and the second holder 210, or the headrest 200 mounted on the seat 100 gets rickety.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a connector unit to prevent an edge at a tip of a holder from injuring other components, and to surely fix a connector to the holder. A second object of the present invention is to provide the connector unit to prevent the edge at the tip of the holder from injuring other components, and to minimize a gap between the holder and a member on which the holder.